1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-resistance hose, and more particularly to a pressure-resistance hose having a watertight structure capable of preventing a due condensation phenomenon, called a “sweating phenomenon”, from occurring on an exposed end or a surface of the pressure-resistance hose by coating adhesives on both overlapping ends of the pressure-resistance hose including polyethylene mixed fabrics and a watertight film coated on upper and lower surfaces of the polyethylene mixed fabrics in such a manner that minute pores of polyethylene mixed fabrics exposed along an end portion of the pressure-resistance hose are covered with adhesives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a pressure-resistance hose is used for conveying high-pressurized liquid or gas to a predetermined place, so it requires superior flexibility as well as a pressure-resistance quality.
In order to satisfy the above characteristics in a pressure-resistance hose, the applicant of the present invention has filed a patent application entitled “bonding structure for forming a pressure-resistance hose” with Korean Patent and Trademark Office, and has obtained Korean Patent No. 317060. According to the above patent, an integral type hose having a closed sectional surface is provided. The integral type hose has a multi-layered tube structure including a first fiber layer coated on an outer surface of a first tube, a second tube layer coated on an outer surface of the first fiber layer, and a second fiber layer and a third tube layer sequentially coated on an outer surface of the second tube. In addition, there is provided a bonding structure for forming the pressure-resistance hose. According to the above bonding structure, a flexible raw fabric is formed by coating a watertight film on upper and lower surfaces of planar-type polyethylene mixed fabrics. Then, the flexible fabric is rolled in a cylindrical shape in such a manner that opposite ends of the flexible fabric are overlapped with each other. After that, adhesives are applied to the flexible fabric, thereby forming the pressure-resistance hose.
However, the integral type hose having the multi-layered tube structure is bulky because the first to third tubes are made of rubber or PVC and the first and second fiber layers interposed therebetween. For this reason, the manufacturing cost of the pressure-resistance hose is increased, flexibility of the pressure-resistance hose is lowered, and the manufacturing process of the pressure-resistance hose is complicated, thereby lowering productivity of the pressure-resistance hose.
In addition, the above pressure-resistance hose, which is made of the flexible fabric including the watertight film and the polyethylene mixed fabrics, can effectively spray high-pressurized gas or liquid with saving the manufacturing cost thereof since it can be simply fabricated with a thin thickness and superior flexibility. However, the above pressure-resistance hose forms minute pores in the polyethylene mixed fabrics even if the polyethylene mixed fabrics are securely bonded to the watertight film coated on upper and lower surfaces of the polyethylene mixed fabrics, so a dew condensation phenomenon, called a “sweating phenomenon”, is created lengthwise along the flexible raw fabric rolled in a cylindrical shape.
That is, the polyethylene mixed fabrics inserted into a center of the flexible raw fabric as reinforcement cores are fabricated by weaving plural strands of fine filaments as weft and warp. Thus, when surfaces of the polyethylene mixed fabrics are coated with the watertight film, water or air is prevented from spouting out of the surface of the raw fabric due to the watertight film coated on the surfaces of the polyethylene mixed fabrics, so the pressure-resistance hose can endure against pressure applied thereto. However, water or air spouts out of the surface of the raw fabric in a length direction or in a transverse direction of the polyethylene mixed fabrics arranged in parallel to the watertight film through minute pores formed in the polyethylene mixed fabrics.
The above problem becomes extreme when the surface of the pressure-resistance hose is worn or damaged, thereby lowering the reliability of the pressure-resistance hose.